


Running In Circles

by Thirdonedown



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, The smallest amount of angst there ever was, Tiny Gay Clarke, Tiny Gay Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdonedown/pseuds/Thirdonedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Clarke and Lexa are in high school and they are cross-country runners and also star crossed lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May We Meet at the Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, I am not entirely sure where it's going so your feedback is appreciated and will help me tailor the story in the direction of what the readers want. New at writing and I don't have a betta so if there is any mistakes let me know and I will fix them up! It is written in second person POV and the POV shifts between Clarke and Lexa! Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which they meet.
> 
> A.K.A. they are gooey-eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
> Give me feedback and I will direct the fic in the direction of the audience  
> I have labeled the POV shifts solely bc I know when I read fanfic sometimes I get really confused if the POV switches a lot, and especially because all writers use something different to symbolize POV switches. I will try to make sure the POV isn't switching as much as it does in this chapter!

**_Clarke's POV_ **

“Clarke! Are you ready to go?” 

“Almost, I’m just grabbing my shoes.”

You fly down the staircase at such a rapid speed it causes the railing to shake. Your blonde hair is thrown up in a ponytail with a piece of sports wrap tied around your head, keeping your baby hairs in place. You sport short black running shorts and your schools team jersey. Finally, you find your jet black running shoes that you always seem to misplace.

“Maybe I should get a pair of those super cool, neon-coloured running shoes, you know the ones that are bright pink or orange, maybe even yellow. I would never have trouble finding those.” You say as you climb into the passenger seat of your mother’s mini-van, throwing a wink at her and tossing your sports bag into the backseat. 

She gives you a small smile as she turns her head towards you, “Yeah, or maybe if you left them at the front door like you were suppo-“ You cut her off before she can go on another “leave your shoes at the front door” rant. “-Oh my gosh, look at the time, we are going to be very late for my last and most important meet of the year."

She lets out a faint chuckle and pulls out of the driveway.

This is the biggest meet of the year. You have been training for this day for almost seven years. Today is your grade eleven cross country running meet. This was the final meet of the year, and you had finally made it to nationals. You are well aware of the fact that you are facing some pretty excellent competition. Some girls from other schools across the nation that have been competing for years, however, you have been practicing for years, and this is your time to shine.

**_Lexa's POV_ **

“Dad, I have been sitting in this car, ready to go, for a solid…” You cut yourself off and look at the watch on your wrist. “A solid 7 minutes and 45 seconds.”

“I’m sorry, I’m coming, I’m coming! Always in trouble with you, aren’t I?” He shoots you a smile as you roll down your window.

This is your third national meet of your high school career. You have been competing in nationals since you were in grade nine. You know you've always been the fastest runner in your grade, and your stamina is ridiculously high. You had come in first place in both grade nine and ten, and you weren't about to give up your title yet.

“Okay, dad, we have been driving for three hours, listening to every single, and I do mean EVERY single, Fleetwood Mac song that there could possibly be. I beg of you, please, turn on the damn radio. I need to get pumped up for this meet.” This earns you a glare, before he very hesitantly puts the radio on, and turns the station to something that blares out hip-hop pump-up beats.

You arrive at the meet just on time, with no thanks to your father’s sense of direction, or ability to read a map. It was a good thing that you had taken outdoor education as a filler elective or all hope of you maintaining your first place title would be lost. There was no tolerance for late registrants, which is probably how you'd gotten to be so punctual. You grab your bag from the car and start heading towards the registration booth, while your dad goes and scouts out a seat somewhere in the bleachers. 

**_Clarke's POV_ **

“Mom, I think we missed the exit.”

She lets out a loud sigh before adding, “We didn’t miss the exit Clarke, it’s right up here, did you even read the directions?”

You give your mother an apologetic look as the arena comes into view. 

This was finally it. There were contestants walking around in different school jerseys, with numbers pinned to their chests. Coaches were giving their team pep-talks, parents were setting up umbrellas on the bleachers. It was everything you had been dreaming of. 

As soon as she has parked, you grab your bag and run off to the registration, shouting your goodbyes behind you so quickly it sounds as if it's one word.

**_Lexa's POV_ **

You're standing in line waiting to get up to the front of the booth, minding your own business, when something suddenly catches the corner of your eye, sunlight. Sunlight reflecting off hair blonder than you have ever seen before. You turn your head to get a full view of the person that was attached to that blonde head of hair and you know right away, this girl is new.

You have been coming to these meets for two years, and most of the contestants were consistent. And let's not forget that you have a great memory, phenomenal in fact, and there is no way you would forget a face that looks like this girl's. Bright blue eyes, blue like the colour of the sky on a really sunny summer day at the beach. Hair blonde and pulled back. She had a thin figure, but it was definitely athletic, and definitely strong. 

The main thing however, that you notice about this girl, is her attitude. This girl looks determined. She's bouncing up and down, looking all around, eyes wide like a child at a carnival. Definitely new.

“Next!”

The words ring in your ears as you are abruptly pulled out of your train of thought by the boy at the registration booth. You peel your eyes off of the blonde and look forward to see an unimpressed brown haired boy, waiting for you to move up in line.

“Oh, uh, hi, yeah sorry. Lexa, Lexa Wald.” You say as evenly as you can.

“Grade?” The boy asks in the most monotone voice you have ever heard in your life.

“Eleven” you reply, trying to sound equally as monotone as he.

“School?” Was it even possible that this boy’s voice had gone two dials down in enthusiasm? 

“Woodlands Secondary School, Nanaimo, British Columbia.” You have started to give up on trying to out monotone him.

“Cool, your number is 1093, you should be able to find your group to the left of this booth. You are grouped with numbers from 1000-1099 today. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” you answer to the boy who was suddenly very friendly. Maybe you had “out monotoned” him after all.

You start making your way to your group while pinning your number on your shirt. When you finally look up to find your group, there is one person you notice instantly. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Number 1089 pinned to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello!
> 
> http://get-lost-and-then-get-found.tumblr.com/


	2. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa and finds out some interesting stuff.
> 
> A.K.A. Lexa is a little puppy dog for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, I am really setting up for some good chapters ahead :)  
> 

**_Clarke's POV_ **

You had just finished pinning your number onto your shirt, just in time to look up and see green eyes staring you down. The eyes were quickly averted, and you gladly took advantage of that time to do a once over. Tall, thin, athletic, dark brown hair, and green eyes. Not the kind of green like leaves on a tree or grass on the ground. It was more like a green that you would find on the scales of a fish in the Great Barrier Reef, or even on some of the corral itself. Your eyes trailed down to her lips, she had very pouty lips, but not the kind of pouty that looks sad, the kind of pouty that drives you crazy. She looked confident. She looked like she was in charge and she knew it, and she knew that everybody else knew it. However, this girl also looked soft and modest at the same time. She was wearing black running shorts and her teams jersey, just like you, though you couldn’t see what school she was from because her number covered it up. The only difference between your outfits was that she had killer neon blue and green running shoes, unlike your plain black ones. Out of nowhere, you became suddenly determined to go talk to her. Your legs were walking before your mind had even decided to go. Your eyes were fixed on this girl, and you began zig-zagging in and out of people with every step. Before you knew it, you were in front of her with an outreached arm, willing your vocal chords to start working.

**_Lexa's POV_ **

As soon as the blonde looked up at you, you knew you had been staring way to long. Your eyes quickly averted as you started walking in closer to the group. You found yourself wondering where this girl came from, which was weird because you had been to meets before and there were always pretty girls and you never cared about where they came from.

Your thoughts were interrupted once again, but this time, they weren’t interrupted by the boy with the brown hair and the monotone voice. This time they were interrupted with a body, blocking your path and a hand outstretched in front of your face.

“Hi, I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

You look up so quickly that you almost give yourself whiplash, and of course, the girl blocking your path is none other than, blonde hair blue eyed girl.

“Hey, I’m Lexa. Lexa Wald,” you say back, only slightly mocking her introduction, as you take hold of the girl’s hand. “This is your first nationals meet isn’t it?” you ask, but all you can think in your head is how oddly soft the girl’s hands are. Like too soft. Like, the girl must go through a bottle of lotion a week.

The blonde gives you a quizzical look and replies, “Why? Do I look like fresh meat and reek of naïve dreams?”

You let out a small laugh before adding seriously, “I have been coming to these meets for two years, and I have never seen you around before.” 

Clarke laughs a little before saying, “there are about 10,000 people here. Do you keep tabs on everyone?”

You note the playfulness in her voice before retorting with, “just the cute ones.” Clarke laughs at your corny, try hard pick up line before actually answering your question. “Anyway. Yes. This is in fact my first national meet.” You had a feeling you were right. She was really much too cheery and excited not to be new.

“So, what area do you come from?” you ask, trying to sound calm, and like you aren't very intrigued by this blonde-haired girl. 

“Nanaimo, BC,” Clarke tells you with a smile. Your jaw just about drops. 

“No way!”

“Yes way?” Clarke replies with another confused look (you seem to bring those out in her). “I assume you know the area?” she continues.

“Know the area? I grew up in the area! I live in the area!” You sound a little too excited and make a mental note to _calm the fuck down_.

“What high school do you attend?” you ask, trying to compose yourself and sound a little less like a 5 year-old that was just told they're going to Disney.

“Dover Bay Secondary School” Clarke replies. “What high school are you at?”

“Woodlands Secondary School.” Clarke looks at you with disbelief, “no way that’s only like-“ You cut her off before she can finish her sentence. “-Ten minutes down the road! I know.”

You were buzzing with questions for Clarke, but before you could even begin to bombard her (obviously in a super chill and entirely disinterested way), the group's coach came over and suggested everyone begin stretching, as the races were set to begin in about an hour.

**_Clarke's POV_ **

“So, you’re in grade eleven right?” you ask Lexa as you both sit down on the ground, hands outstretched to your feet, stretching your hamstrings.

“Yeah, that’s why we are in the same group. Groups are based on area and age.” Lexa answers, squinting her eyes in the sun.

“Oh! So that means-“ Lexa interrupts you yet again, _this girl has some serious command issues_ , you think to yourself. “-That we are competing against each other, yes,” Lexa finishes.

“Do you ever let anyone finish their sentences?” you ask with a laugh.

“Sorry,” Lexa offers, looking over at you with squinted eyes. 

Generally, interrupting was something that bothered you quite a lot. You hated when people would interrupt you. However, for whatever reason, there was something about this girl's interrupting that only made you want to talk to her more. 

“So,” you start, “you have been coming to these meets for two years. Anyone I should watch out for? Maybe that boy over there?” You point your thumb over your shoulder and nod towards a boy wearing some ridiculously high socks. “Do his socks give him super-sonic speed? If he takes them off does all his strength go away?” you ask with a smug expression and a teasing voice.

Lexa lets out a laugh before answering, “No, no one in particular that comes to mind.”

You narrow your eyes and stare her down for a minute before adding, “Is there something you’re not telling me, Lexa Wald?” 

“Of course not, what ever would I keep from you,” Lexa replies, throwing in a wink.

Your bantering and stretching goes on for about forty more minutes before a voice starts booming over the microphone.

“Goooooood-morning racers! I hope you have all had a restful sleep, because you’ve got a big day ahead of you! Racers will compete in a series of smaller races until we narrow down the finalists! At the end of the day we will then see who takes the national title home! Please report to your group coach to find out where your first race will be. Good luck racers!”

After a solid twenty minutes of hustle and bustle, you finally found out where your first race was. You and Lexa both don't have any races against each other so far. However, if you were both were to keep winning, it would be inevitable that you would have to race each other. This happened to make you both excited, and worried. You had become very accustomed to Lexa, and didn’t want to have to beat her, however, you had been training for the national title for seven years, and no one was going to get in the way of that. 

You found Lexa five minutes later. You shook hands, wished each other luck, and went off in opposite directions.

You were on fire today. You raced harder than you had ever raced before. These kids were good, really good, but you were better. Your name kept moving up the board, closer to the final race. There was however, one name that you couldn’t keep your eyes off, one name that seemed to be following you up the board to the final race.

Half a day and a countless amount of races later, you had made it. You were a national finalist. You were competing, in the last race, for a national title. This was a moment you'd been waiting for since you were in fourth grade. Your eyes darted across the board of finalists, searching. You weren't even aware of what you were searching for, until your eyes stopped on the name Lexa Wald.

You walked back to your group to prepare for the final race and to find out what track it would be on. When you finally reached the group, there were a pair of green eyes staring back at you.

**_Lexa's POV_ **

You had raced well today, well enough to become a finalist for the third year in a row, but for some reason all you cared about was congratulating Clarke. You had been searching around for a while before finally deciding to go back to the group and wait for Clarke to show up. Sure enough, within ten minutes Clarke was walking towards the group, head held high, smiling. Before you knew what you were doing, you were running towards Clarke, arms outstretched.

“Clarke! You did it!” You embraced Clarke in a very unexpected hug, that only lasted a few seconds before you composed yourself.

“Congratulations, I am so proud of you!” You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling the biggest you've had in a while. 

“Congrats to me? Congrats to you! You are a finalist too Lexa!” Clarke said with just as much enthusiasm. 

“I know, but I am just so excited for you!” you said, trying to remind yourself of your earlier mental note to _calm the fuck down_.

After a few minutes of congratulations from the area's group, it was time for you and Clarke to head to the track. 

“Good luck,” you said as you outstretched your hand towards Clarke. 

Clarke took your hand and smiled, “You too.”

Once you and Clarke were stationed on your marks along with all the other racers, the announcer began. 

“Starting from our left and moving towards the right we have, Sarah Valentine from Cowichan Valley, British Columbia. Elliot Drew, Edmonton, Alberta. Quinton Walker, Guelph, Ontario. Cameron Mitchell, Corner Brook, Newfoundland. Devonne Jones, London, Ontario. Clarke Griffin, Nanaimo, British Columbia. Kiera Taylor, Brandon, Manitoba. Nolan Samson, Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan. Renée Lavoie, Trois-Rivières, Quebec. And last, but not least, our two-time national champion, Lexa Wald, Nanaimo, British Columbia!” 

At this time, the crowd went wild. 

You looked down the row to find Clarke, only to see the blue eyes already staring back at you, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. 

You threw Clarke an apologetic look as she mouthed, “what!?” 

Before you could even mouth something back, the voice began.

“Racers! Are you ready? On your marks! Get set! GO!”

And off went the gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> The pick up line was referring to all the Clexa tumblr memes in which Lexa uses ridiculous pick up lines on Clarke.
> 
> Come say hello!  
> http://get-lost-and-then-get-found.tumblr.com/


	3. The Crowd Goes Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which there is a winner.
> 
> A.K.A. Clarke is a little puppy dog for Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start! I know in my last chapter Lexa seemed as though she had/has more of an enthusiastic personality than she really does in the show, and I am sure this may bug some of you, but in my mind, at heart Lexa is a sweet little cinnamon roll that is so romantic and lovely and sweet and she feels so deeply. I feel as though if all the tragic bullshit she had to suffer through didn't happen, then she would be a little more happy and enthusiastic (the way she is portrayed in this fic). This fic is an AU. An AU where she is happy and Clarke is happy and their world is normal. It isn't about fighting or dying. This is a typical romantic love story, where girl meets girl and they fall in love and it's corny and cliché. Just a normal rom-com. I just wanted to justify her personality (and Clarkes) being a little off base from how she is usually perceived (and also, my personality is definitely coming through in these characters, as it does with most writers). Anyway, I hope you like it, this was kind of a filler chapter to get to the next one. I know the chapters are short, but I plan on updating every day, so hopefully that makes up for it. As always, keep reading, and leaving comments so I know where you wanna see this story go.

**_Clarke's POV_ **

The gunshot rang in your ears and you willed your legs to move. You had been training for _seven years_ , there was no time to think about the fact that Lexa was a two-time national champion. You pushed your legs to move faster than they had all day. You started off a little late because of your momentary shock, and you knew it was going to cost you, but you also knew that you were fast. You caught up to the others in almost no time at all. Passing one person after the other, not looking back.

**_Lexa's POV_ **

The shot went off and your instincts instantly kicked in. You were in front of every racer within seconds. Your thoughts shut off and your mind focused on the thumping of your feet on the rubbery ground. Your breathing quickening with each and every step. You were about 100 yards from the finish line when the cheering started. You were on fire. However, it took you only a second to realize the cheering wasn’t for you. You turned your head as quickly as you could and saw a blonde ponytail gaining on you with every step. _Well shit_ , you thought, and you knew straight away, that the head turn was going to break your national title streak. Sure enough, within 50 yards, Clarke was beside you. Racing neck and neck. You started pushing harder than you ever had before. You could feel your legs burning and your lungs gasping for air. Your feet were stinging each time they smashed down on the rubbery race track. At the very last second of the race, Clarke started to pass you. The finish was so close it almost looked as if it was a tie, as if Clarke’s foot stepped over the line only a millisecond sooner, but that was it, you knew you had met your match. 

**_Clarke's POV_ **

The crowd went wild. Absolutely fucking wild. You had never heard so many voices, so loud, at one time. You nearly collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. You had such a hard time slowing yourself down, that you continued to jog for about 20 yards before you could even stop. Once you had finally stopped yourself, there was only one thing on your mind… _water_. Your lungs were on **fire**. You had never ran that fast in your life, you were literally the human version of Sonic the Hedgehog, or that little mouse guy, Speedy Gonzales. After you had downed almost an entire water bottle, a familiar face started to make its way over.

“Hey,” Lexa says. You were surprised she even had enough breath to say those words. “You were on fire out there.” 

“So were you, I mean, the race was practically a tie,” you replied with a smile you couldn’t seem to wipe off your face. You couldn’t tell if it was from the glory of the victory or the current conversation you were having.

“Thanks, but no need to try and make me feel better,” she replied, with a teasing voice. “I mean, I am pissed as hell that you stole my title, but I’m sure I’ll steal it back next year.”

“Good. Fucking. Luck.” You threw her a smug look and walked in the direction of the booths, where you had to get your picture (with of course, Lexa) and the 3rd runner up.

The runners were awarded their medals and made to take a few pictures. First, standing on one of those cliché stands with the three different levels, then on ground level with their arms around each other, smiling, and lastly they got to take a silly one. The last picture happened to be your favourite.

“So, it looks like this is goodbye then,” Lexa says to you as your walking back to the bleachers to find your parents, in the most dramatic voice you've ever heard.

“I guess so.” You let out a dramatic sigh and throw your arm across your forehead, letting your head fall slightly back.

Lexa lets out a laugh before shoving you and adding in, “You’re the worst.”

Eventually, you find your mother in the crowd of what seems like 10 million people, and Lexa goes off to find her father. As soon as your mom makes eye contact with you, she runs over to you and hugs you so tight that you are sure she is trying to suffocate you.

“Congratulations!” She says as she lets you go and holds you at arm’s length. “My daughter! A national championship winner!” She gives you another (even tighter) hug, before saying, “I knew you could do it.” 

After the crowd calms down a bit and most of the people have left the arena, you find Lexa again, with a man who looks nothing like her, but who you assume must be her father. 

As you get closer you can hear bits and pieces of their bickering and you become certain that this man, is in fact, her father. Where else would she get her sass?

**_Lexa's POV_ **

“Dad, this is Clarke. Clarke, this is my dad, Gus.” You smile at Clarke, who wears a bit of a worried expression. It was understandable, your father did have a very intimidating look, but he was a teddy bear on the inside.

“Ahhhh, so you’re the girl who stole my daughter’s national title!” Your father says with a laugh, and a firm shake of Clarke’s hand.

“Oh yeah, you’ll have to forgive me for that, but I think maybe she went a little easy on me,” Clarke says while winking at you.

This earned a laugh from your dad, which wasn’t always easy to do (especially if that someone had just stolen his daughter’s national title), so Clarke was definitely earning major brownie points here.

It wasn’t long however before Clarke's mom interrupted the moment. “Well, it’s been a long day and I think everyone is more than ready to get home and rest so we should probably hit the road Clarke, we’ve got a long trip ahead of us”.

Your father agreed and both parents went to pack up the cars, leaving you and Clarke alone.

“I am glad that you won today Clarke,” you say, with a small smile.

Clarke gives you a smile back and almost apologetically thanks you, but not without adding, “I just wish I didn’t have to beat you to do it.”

You walk back to your cars together, making small talk. You ask Clarke about her school and classes, friends and extra-curricular activities. You ask how long she had been running and if she did anything else. You learn that Clarke is a very good soccer player, and you are happy to tell her about your lacrosse skills. You are after all, the team captain. You eventually reach the point in the parking lot where you have to separate, and Clarke doesn't waste any time.

“Alright, well, I know you live in the same city as me, but we do happen to go to two different schools and I really don’t feel like traveling through the city, knocking on every door, trying to scout you out so that I can ask for your number, which would be very pointless considering that I would have your address, and also very pointless considering that I could just ask for your number, right here, right now-

“-Yes Clarke, you may have my number,” you cut her off before she can ramble any further.

“Do you ever let people finish their sentences?” Clarke says, seemingly unsurprised by your cut-off. 

“Do you always ramble like a 5 year-old when asking a girl for their number?” you throw back, almost instantly. 

“Only when they’re pretty,” Clarke says, licking her bottom lip and staring you directly in the eyes, switching from your eyes, to your lips and back. You find yourself staring back at her, just as intense, trying to stop the blush from creeping up your neck. 

You clear your throat and break the silence before you melt into a puddle in front of Clarke, “So anyway, give me your phone.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, so demanding! No need to be pushy, commander,” Clarke says in a sarcastic tone as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and places it into your hand.

You shoot Clarke a look before typing you number into her phone.

“Alright, there we go. Try not to spam my phone. I should get going though, I hope I see you around.”

Before Clarke could even answer, you turn away and leave, walking in the opposite direction, with a little more sway in your hips than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello!  
> http://get-lost-and-then-get-found.tumblr.com/


	4. Cosgrove Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which they go for a run and Lexa stands in Clarkes room dripping wet after a shower.
> 
> A.K.A. Clarke and Lexa and both puppy dogs for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer :)

**_Clarke's POV_ **

You get home around 10 P.M. that night, and decide that maybe it might be for the best if you wait until tomorrow to text Lexa. She is probably just as exhausted from all the running you did that day, and you couldn’t deny that a small part of you wanted to tease Lexa. Not for too long, but at least until the morning. 

**_Lexa's POV_ **

You wake up to a phone with 5 messages, and not a single one is from Clarke. Now usually, this might irritate you, but you happen to know exactly what angle Clarke is playing at, because you would do the exact same thing. You figure it is best to just get on with the day, and try not to think about it, so you start to work on a few assignments for school. These assignments aren't actually due for at least another month, but you are not one to wait until the last minute to complete something. In fact, you finish almost all of your assignments at least a month in advance. This was something that usually aggravated most teachers, but a lot of them were just glad to have a student that actually did their assignments on time.

After a long morning of typing out essays and writing up reports, you finally get a text.

Unknown number (1PM): Did you miss me?

As soon as you get the text, you know who it's from. You contemplate not answering, playing the same game that Clarke has been playing for the entire morning, but you aren't exactly a fan of games. You are straightforward, you don't see the reasoning behind running in circles when both individuals want the same thing. So on that note, you send a text back.

Lexa (1:08PM): Ahhh, you caught me. Hard to go almost a whole day without someone who quite literally stole your national title right out from under your nose.

Clarke (1:11PM): I wouldn’t exactly say “stole,” more like “spent seven years of hard physical training to eventually earn the national title.”

Lexa (1:13PM): Potato, patatoe. :)

Clarke (1:20PM): Do you want to go for a run?

Lexa (1:25PM): Yeah, sure, where do you want to meet?

Clarke (1:27PM): We could meet at my house? I actually live closer to Woodlands, on a street called Staffordshire Terrace. 

Lexa (1:30PM): Are you shitting me?

Clarke (1:32PM): No?

Lexa (1:33PM): I live on Cosgrove Crescent!

Clarke (1:35PM): Okay so like, was it meant to be? Or was it meant to be? Meet me at the Cosgrove circle?

Lexa (1:37PM): I will be there in 10! :)

**_Clarke's POV_ **

What are the fucking odds that Lexa Wald, this mysterious girl that you have never seen in your entire life, lives in your region, and if that wasn’t good enough, not even just your region, but on the same block AND she is a two time national winner, AND she is going for a run, with you. 

You run as fast as you can to the circle because you don’t want to make Lexa wait around. Sure enough, at 1:47 P.M. on the dot, you see Lexa running up. She is freakishly punctual. She comes in her bright blue and green running shoes, but this time she isn’t wearing a team jersey. Instead she is sporting a camo patterned athletic top, and black shorts. She runs up to you, but doesn’t stop, she just keeps on running down the street, and you expect this is where you follow.

“Nice tie-dye shirt Clarke, it’s nice knowing I don’t have to worry about losing you,” Lexa says, turning her head just enough to stick her tongue out and squint her eyes.

“Well, Lexa Wald, I believe as runners, on the sides of the roads, with oncoming traffic, on the streets of Nanaimo, the aim is not to fit in with the scenery,” you shoot back, surprising yourself with your witty response.

You run in silence for about forty minutes before Lexa finally breaks it.

“Have you ever been to Newcastle Island?” she asked, nearly out of breath from all the running.

“Uhh, no I haven’t, why?” you manage out between pants.

“Just curious. I used to go there every summer with my dads. We would set up a tent and camp for a few nights, canoe around the island, explore it, you know, daughter-dads bonding trips,” Lexa seemed surprised she even got that many words out.

“Oh wow, that sounds like a lot of fun. You don’t do that anymore?” you said giving her a quizzical look.

“Uhhh, no not really, I lost one of my dads, and since then, it’s been hard for us to go on that trip.” Lexa says quieter than usual. You try to read Lexa’s expression but it seems as though there isn’t one. Her face is almost completely deadpanned, but her eyes give her away.

“I’m sorry to hear that. My dad actually passed away too. Do you mind my asking how it happened?” you ask in the most empathetic tone you can manage. You're really hoping that you aren't overstepping.

“No, that’s okay, it was like 5 years ago. I’m sorry to hear about your dad.” You give Lexa an appreciative nod before you let her continue on. “He was a firefighter, he was on a call. It was a fire in downtown Nanaimo. It was pretty bad. He had to go in to check if there was anybody in the building, it collapsed. He and his partner, as well as a few others died.”

It takes Lexa a minute to realize that you are no longer running alongside her. She stops dead in her tracks and looks back, you are standing about 10 feet back. 

“Clarke!” Lexa shouts as she starts running back towards you, “Are you okay?” she asks, with a concerned look on her face.

“April 10th, 2011. The fire in downtown Nanaimo. It killed 5 firefighters. Lauren Smith, John Lou, Everett Green, Timothy _Wald_ , and Jake _Griffin_. I don’t know how I never put two and two together. I guess because I saw your other dad at the meet, I had no idea. Holy shit.” You feel as if you are in a different world, your eyes completely dazed, while Lexa stands beside you, completely dumfounded.

Lexa has a look on her face, that looks somewhat similar to a person trying to finish a really difficult crossword. “Wait, what? Was your dad – are you saying that – I am very confused Clarke.” You can tell that Lexa keeps trying to meet your gaze, but you can't seem to get your eyes to focus.

“Uh, sorry,” you say, shaking your head and letting your eyes blink shut a few times before focusing back on Lexa. “My dad was a firefighter as well. He died in that fire too.” You look up into Lexa’s eyes to find nothing but confusion.

When Lexa finally seems as though she has made sense of it all, she offers you a small smile before adding, “Well, I must say Clarke, we seem to be oddly connected.”

“Yeah, how about that.” You continue your run for another fifty minutes before finally reaching the bend where you had first had met up.

**_Lexa's POV_ **

“That was a great run, and I for one, am starving.” You say as you wipe a thin layer of sweat from your forehead. 

Clarke smiles and looks at you, “Did you want to come to my house for dinner? My mom makes amazing dinner every Sunday.”

You are nervous about this. You are nervous about Clarke inviting you over. You are nervous about eating dinner with her family. You are nervous about being close to her. You are scared to let her in. You are always scared to let people in, but you promised yourself that you would be better. So you follow Clarke down the road to her house.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Clarke says as you try (and fail) to stifle a laugh.

Her house is beautiful. It is big and bright. The outside has dark brick all around, and it a porch that wraps around the entire house. Every window has a flower box underneath with herbs and flowers growing from it. Basil, chives, parsley, mint, and many others that you can't seem to identify. On the porch at the front of the house is a beautiful two-seater rocking swing. The windows around the house are big and let a lot of light in the house, making it feel open yet cozy at the same time. As soon as you step in through the door, the smell of fresh linen and roast beef hit your senses. The front foyer's beautiful, with a spiral staircase that goes from the second floor, down through the main, and into the basement. Clarke’s house is very much like yours, very clean, very homey, the only difference is the smell. 

“Mom!” Clarke calls through the house as you enter. “Lexa from nationals is staying for dinner, I hope that’s okay!”

“Of course sweetheart, dinner will be ready in fifteen, go ahead and clean up,” her mother shoots back from the kitchen.

Clarke sends a smile your way before grabbing your hand, “Come on! I shall show you my fortress!”

You let Clarke lead you up the spiral staircase and into her room. Her room is nothing like yours. There are clothes all over the floor, papers scattered all over her desk, garbage overflowing from her trash can, and empty drinking cups are spread across her bedside table. 

Clarke looks up at you, a little embarrassed, “Sorry,” she says, rubbing the back of her neck, “I wasn’t really expecting anyone today.”

“It’s cool, I love it, it’s very different from mine, and not just because of the mess,” you say with a wink.

And it's true. Clarke’s room is very different. Her walls are covered in what you assume to be, her artwork. Now, we're not talking pieces of paper with drawings on them, pinned to the wall. We're talking, Clarke took a paintbrush to the wall and covered it with her soul. The base of the wall is white, but you can barely tell from the amount of artwork that's covering it. Each wall seems to have a different theme. You figure it out quickly. The elements. The wall that you saw first when you first walked in the door, with Clarke’s bed pressed up against it, is _fire_. The wall to the right, with her desk in the corner of the two walls, is _water_. The wall to the left of the fire wall, is _earth_ and the wall that you had to walk through to get into the room, is _air_.

“This artwork is amazing Clarke,” you tell her as you let your hands drag across the walls, admiring the pieces. “I didn’t know you had so many hidden talents,” you add, making eye contact as you let out the last sentence.

“Ahhh yes well, there are many more secrets for you to discover,” Clarke says in a flirty voice. “Did you want to take a shower quickly, before dinner?” Clarke asks, her tone switching to soft in a matter of seconds.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks,” you say, eye contact not wavering for a second.

Clarke leads you to her bathroom with a towel under her arms. 

“Here, you take a shower in my bathroom,” she says, as she hands you a towel. “And I’ll take a shower in my mom’s bathroom.” 

“Good plan,” you say with a smile. “I can’t be having dinner with someone who smells absolutely d–” Clarke cuts you off before you can finish, and instead finishes with “ –delicious?” You let out a small laugh before shutting the door and turning the water on.

You get out of the shower first (of course) and it was only in that moment, that you realize that you have no clothes to put on, other than your sweaty workout clothes, so you figure you'll just wait until Clarke gets out and you can borrow something of hers. In the meantime, you go into Clarke’s room. Her artwork truly is beautiful. It must have taken her ages to cover all this space up. You start wandering over to her desk, where you find a few picture frames. The first one has a picture of Clarke (and who you are guessing is her dad), on the top of a very tall mountain, which you recognize to be a hot spot in Banff. The second is a picture of Clarke and her mother. They have war paint on their cheeks, bandanas on their heads and are both making tough faces while holding their arms in the air, flexing. They look to be at some kind of event. They wear matching t-shirts that read _Tough Mudder_. The last picture frame, is a picture of all three of them. Her dad in the middle, with her mom standing next to him, arm wrapped around his back, and little Clarke sitting on his shoulders. She looks no older than 5. They are at what looks like a family function, with random faces blurred out in the back. A man barbequing, another little girl running around so fast that she’s just a fuzzy pink line, and an older woman, who looks like she is giving her child a good talking to. _Man she takes long showers_ , you think to yourself.

**_Clarke's POV_ **

Lexa has no idea that you’ve been standing in your doorway for about five minutes, watching her scan your photographs. She is in a towel, her hair soaking wet and splayed across her back. She is bent over looking particularly hard at one photo, and her towel lifts dangerously high, stopping just under the bottom of her ass. Her eyes are concentrated and you watch as the water droplets roll down her arm, gathering more momentum with every sibling droplet it hits. You find your eyes wandering back to where the bottom of the towel stops, and suddenly, your mind begins to wander to dangerous places. Using all the willpower you can gather, you look up, and decide it’s time to let her know you're back.

“You know, if you want a copy, I can always give you one.” Lexa jumps so high you are sure she is in the wrong sport. High jump. That is definitely her calling. 

“Holy shit Clarke! You scared the absolute shit out of me!” Lexa nearly yells. You can't help but laugh a little.

“You were pretty adorable in this photo though.” Lexa says, looking at you with a smile that can only be categorized under the feeling adoration.

You walk over to see what photo she is talking about. You stand behind her and rest your hand on her shoulder, to steady yourself as you lean in, your cheek ever so gently brushing across Lexa’s. She shudders under your touch and you can’t help the smile that forms. “Yeah, I was pretty cute, wasn’t I?”

Lexa turns around so she’s facing you, holding your gaze only for a moment before starting, “I uh, I don’t have any clothes.”

You laugh at Lexa’s bashful expression and walk over to your dresser.

“Here,” you say, as you toss an outfit at Lexa. “We are pretty much the same size, you can just borrow that.”

“Thanks,” She offers before staring you down, waiting for an action that isn't coming. “Well, turn around.”

“Okay, okay, relax, I'll turn around!” You say as you slowly spin on your feet.

After a few minutes of shuffling, Lexa finally gives you permission to look. “Well, thank you, your majesty, for granting me the fine pleasures in life, such as looking at your beautifully clothed body.”

Lexa lets out a “ha-ha,” and turns around so you can get changed.

“You know, I don’t mind if you look,” you say in a teasing voice. 

Lexa almost takes you up on that offer. Almost.

You sit together at dinner and let your feet touch one another, so gently that it almost isn't there. Almost. 

You walk Lexa home and almost kiss her. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!  
> I am feeling like the next chapter isn't going to be an almost. 
> 
> Come say hello!
> 
> http://get-lost-and-then-get-found.tumblr.com/


	5. Kisses For My Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go to visit a waterfall
> 
> and they go swimming
> 
> a.k.a the chapter in which they're too gross for their own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez guys I am sorry, it's been over a month... I apologize...school...exams...life....BUT HERE WE ARE!

_**Lexa’s POV** _

There are a lot of things you learn about a person when you first become friends. Aside from all the basic “favourite colour” and “biggest pet peeve” questions, you learn who they are. Their quirks, habits, hobbies, passions, skills, and traits. You learn how their mind functions. The past few weeks you have been spending time with one particular mind, and you think it’s your favourite so far. It has been a long time since you have met someone like Clarke, someone who challenges you constantly and throws back everything you shoot at her. You decide it’s time to take her to one of your favourite places.

Lexa (6:07AM): What are you doing today?

Clarke (8:16AM): Ugggh, why were you up so early?

Lexa (8:17AM): Sleep is for the weak Clarke. 

Lexa (8:17AM): Also, I go to bed at a human time (unlike some, not naming names).

Clarke (8:18AM): You are not a normal teenager, anyway, idk, homework? More sleep? It’s Saturday soooo nothing??? Why?

Lexa (8:19AM): Awesome! I will pick you up in 30. Wear comfortable walking shoes… and comfortable walking clothes… and sunscreen… you burn like an infant.

Clarke (8:22AM): Oh yup, yes I totally consented to whatever this is, most definitely, consent was definitely given in those last few texts.

Lexa (8:24AM): Great! See you soon.

You pull up to Clarke’s house at 8:49AM on the dot. You honk the horn on your pickup truck once and Clarke comes running out. She is wearing a different pair of running shoes than normal, these ones look like they are meant more for hiking as opposed to the spongey red track her other shoes glide across. Perfect. She sports a tight blue tank top and basic black running shorts. 

“Hey, never took you for the truck kind of girl,” Clarke shouts through the window as she nears the truck, a smile tugging at her lips.

“It is my dad’s, don’t make me leave you here. I will just go have fun by myself.” Lexa shoots back in a playful tone. 

“Ouu, wanky,”

Lexa rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway. “Alright, now get in before I change my mind.”

“Okay, okay, so I brought sunscreen, bug spray, pepper spray, bear spray, and a whistle, along with a few other necessities.”

“Where on earth do you think I am taking you Clarke?”

“I am not sure, but one can never be too prepared.” Clarke is very cute, even though her over-packing might usually bug someone as logical as you, but everything is different with Clarke.

“Well, I packed us a lunch, and some water, and a few other things. You know, things we will actually need.” You throw a wink in her direction and she sticks her tongue out at you.

“Alright, well come on, let’s get this show on the road!”

“Yes, ma’am,” you oblige before pulling away from her house.

You are taking Clarke to one of your favourite spots in Nanaimo. Ammonite falls. It is absolutely beautiful there and you can’t wait to share it with her. You find a parking spot and grab your bags.

“And, we’re here!” You drag out the N in and, longer than necessary.

“Woah, what is this place? I’ve never been here before. Is it a hiking trail?” Clarke looks around in awe. Absorbing all the beauty Ammonite has to offer.

“Well, let’s get started then, I can’t wait for you to see my favourite part.” You grab Clarkes hand and give it a light pull.

She follows next to you pointing out every single thing she sees, and you can’t help but love her for it.

_**Clarke’s POV** _

When Lexa texted you this morning, you had no idea you would be wandering through a hiking trail with her, only to stop in front of the most beautiful waterfall you have ever seen. You have been walking for what feels like ages. It is a solid 35 degrees outside and you are melting under the heat. Sweat covers every part of your body and a body of water has never looked so appealing. 

“It looks like glitter, Lexa!” With the sun reflecting off the drops of water the way it is, it almost looks as if glitter is spraying off the falls. The misty breeze feels so good against your sweaty face that you never want to leave. There is no one around surprisingly, but you think it might be because you would have to crazy to be hiking in this heat. 

“Are we allowed to go in the water?” You ask Lexa with a quizzical look on your face.

“Uh, I am not really sure to be honest. I have never gone in before. Besides, we didn’t even bring bathing suits.”

“Lexa, what we are wearing is a bathing suit… practically.”

Before she can answer you are pulling your tank top over your head, kicking your shoes and socks off, and pushing your shorts down to your ankles. Lexa stares at you the entire time with what you think is a combination of surprise, disbelief and a slight hint of amusement. 

“Well come on then, don’t just leave me hanging.” You stick your tongue between your teeth in a playful smile and Lexa just stares back at you. Finally, she gives in. You watch as she pulls her t-shirt over her head, and pull her shorts down her legs, just as you did. She has a black sports bra on and cheeky underwear. You can’t help but stare at her toned stomach and legs, hell, everything’s toned. She has the body of a literal goddess. 

You walk towards the water and can’t help the relief you feel as the cool water washes over your boiling skin. You look back and Lexa is walking towards the water as well. You finally get to the deepest part of the water, which isn’t a very big area so you and Lexa are forced to be relatively close.

“Wow, this is actually incredible.” You look at Lexa and she is staring at you in a way that you can’t really read.

“I know. It is one of my favourite places. I have been waiting for a nice day to bring you here.”

“Well, you definitely picked a hot day that’s for sure.” You let out a small laugh and Lexa joins in.

At some point, you and Lexa started to drift closer without realizing, because suddenly she is close enough that you could reach out and touch her face.

“So why is this your favourite place, Lexa Wald?” You ask, trying to distract yourself from the nerves that you suddenly feel in the pit of your stomach, spreading out through your limbs.

“Well,” she begins, eyes fixed on yours, “I have just always liked it here I guess. I use to come here a lot with my dads. I love the whole hike, all the trees and animals. How your hike just builds up to the view of the falls. You know that smell, on a really hot day, when it starts raining. The air is hot and humid at first, and then the rain finally comes down and the humidity isn’t so bad, and there is a smell. A certain smell of hot air meets cold rain.” You nod your head at her words, entranced by her voice. “Well, it’s like that smell is always here. On a hot day, mixed with the smell of the crisp waterfall. I think I love the smells the most. The smell of soil and trees mixed with humidity. The calm, quiet, feel of the forest around you. It’s almost like you are the only one in the world. It is sort of scary but also really relaxing at the same time. Do you know what I mean?”

You look at Lexa like she is the most beautiful girl in the world, because you think she might just be. Not just in the way her eyes match the forest behind her, or the way her wet dark brown hair sticks to back, but in the way she talks. The way she holds herself and the way her face softens when she lets you have a piece of her. 

There isn’t really a way to answer her question, there aren’t enough words in the English language to explain to Lexa Wald how much you do indeed know what she means. So you decide to kiss her instead.

You lean in, closing the already shrinking gap between you. Lexa’s face a mix of confusion and surprise at first, but then a look of anticipation. You wrap your hand around the back of her neck, your other hand resting on her cheek. You can feel her hands wrap around the small of your back, pulling you closer until your bodies are flush against each other. You move a stray piece of hair off her face and flick your eyes from her eyes to her lips. You lean in closer, lips barley grazing, foreheads pressed against each other, until Lexa closes the space. She kisses you soft and delicate, like if she goes too fast you might fall apart under her touch. Her lips are soft and she smells of coconut. You start speeding up the kiss, one hand still on the back of her neck, the other moving down from her cheek, grazing over her front until you reach her stomach. You feel her toned stomach and you can hear the small hitch in her breath as you do. You smile into the kiss and then swipe your tongue across her bottom lip. She gladly grants you access. You pull her bottom lip in between your teeth and bite down gently, sucking on it afterwards. She lets her hands travel up your arms until she has both hands around your neck. You start kissing away from her mouth, to favour her jaw line, before moving onto her neck. You suck at her pulse point and she lets out a quiet moan. This sends a bolt of electricity through your body and you can feel the blood rush to your centre. You suck and bite her neck, making sure not to leave a mark in a visible place, her hands tangled in your hair. You start trailing kisses down her chest when you hear Lexa let out a soft whimper followed by 

“ _Clarke…._ ”

She pulls your head up to hers and smiles.

“You know, I would love to continue this, I really would, but perhaps in a not so public place, and perhaps not in water, because I am pretty sure if you keep going down you will in fact drown.”

You kiss her gently with your arms wrapped around her back before sighing against her lips.

“Yeah, you are probably right, I mean, we can’t all be Aquaman.”

Lexa laughs at your lame reference and you love her for knowing it. 

“Well, now that we are cooled off, why don’t we get out and have something to eat? I packed us a lunch?” Lexa gives you the sweetest smile you have ever seen, her arms still loosely wrapped around your neck.

“I am far from cooled off,” you say in a playful and flirty voice. “However, my hunger once again trumps my sexual desires, so yes. To the picnic we go!” Lexa laughs at your lame jokes and you walk up to the shore with her hand in yours.

Lexa has packed a literal three course meal. She packed fruit salad, turkey sandwiches, and she even brought cookies for dessert. She lays out a red and white checked blanket and you can’t help but laugh at her.

“What?” She looks at you, confused at your laughter.

“Oh nothing, I just had no idea people actually owned red and white checkered blankets. Do you have a wooden basket too?”

“Ha-ha, very funny, at least I brought you food. Now shut up and eat.”

You sit down on the blanket next to Lexa and she throws her leg over one of yours. You turn your head and smile at her, placing a light kiss on her nose. The rest of the evening consists of hiking, hand holding, and a copious amount of stolen kisses. You finally get back to the car around 4 o’clock and you are both exhausted. 

“Do you want to go get something for dinner?” You ask Lexa and she shakes her head up and down like a child who has been asked if they want ice cream.

“What are you in the mood for?” Lexa looks up at you with a mischievous grin on her face and you playfully nudge her shoulder.

“Okay Wald, mind out of the gutter. What do you want?”

“I don’t know, what is your opinion on the topic of burritos?”

“Well, I personally think they are God’s gift to the planet so what really matters here is your opinion.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. Burritos it is!” 

Lexa takes you to one of your favourite burrito joints in Nanaimo.

“Ah yes, Baby Salsa. Truly, and I do mean truly, God’s gift to the earth.”

Lexa laughs at you as she places your order, surprisingly (but not really) you dress your burritos the exact same. 

“Do you want to take these back to my house and watch a show while we eat? It’s just something I like to do.” You glance up at Lexa, feeling a little embarrassed of your odd habit, but she returns with a smile and agrees.

Once you are at your house you grab her hand and lead her into your sunroom. It is around 6PM and that means the sun is setting and the room will be flooded with a crimson orange and that feeling that comes along with it. This is your favourite room in the house. It has windows on every wall and the love seats in the room are comfortable and cozy. 

The warmth that the room always seems to have makes you feel fuzzy inside, and you want Lexa to feel it too.

“What show would you like to watch your majesty?” You joke with Lexa and send a teasing smile her way.

“Any really, I am obsessed with Gilmore Girls but I am not sure if you have heard of it.”

“I have not, but everything once right! Is it okay if I play the first episode?”

“Yeah of course, I have seen the series quite a few times, starting from the beginning doesn’t bother me. I love a fresh start.” She smiles at you and you know there is more hidden behind her words, but you decide to let it be for now and you turn the first episode on. 

You eat in silence, mainly because you become very invested in the show very quickly. Before you know it you have watched 5 episodes and the sunroom is dark. 

“Woah, I didn’t realize how late it was,” Lexa says, almost as if she is waking up from a dream she didn’t realize she was having. “I should get going though, run with me tomorrow?”

You give her a closed mouth smile and nod your head in agreement.

“I’ll walk you out.”

You walk Lexa to her truck and once she turns around to say goodnight you push her back up against the driver’s side door, one hand on her face, one on her waist. You kiss her hard and fast, Lexa is shocked only for a moment before she begins kissing you back. She hooks her fingers through your belt loops and pulls you against her, releasing a small moan from the back of your throat. You let the kiss go on for a while before slowing it down until you are placing small, short kisses on her lips, and all over her face. She smiles and crinkles her nose up when you kiss the tip of it. You give her one last open mouthed kiss before looking into her green eyes.

“Goodnight Lexa Wald.”

“Goodnight Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa gets into her truck and you watch her drive away until she is out of sight. 

You end up going to your bedroom and watching Gilmore Girls until you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time every writing a kiss so I apologize if it didn't live up to standards!  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, I googled burrito places in Nanaimo (I am a huge burrito lover) and there is literally a place called baby salsa! So weird. But awesome?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I love you  
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Come say hello!
> 
> http://get-lost-and-then-get-found.tumblr.com/


End file.
